The World on His Shoulders
by Lady Azura
Summary: Ichigo really needs to learn to stop blaming himself, and who better to snap him out of his funk than Rukia?


Summary: _Ichigo really needs to learn to stop blaming himself, and who better to snap him out of his funk than Rukia?_

Disclaimer: Don't own _Bleach_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Alright, so recently I've been going through a major _Bleach_ binge, getting caught up on the anime and manga, and indulging in lots and lots of IchiRuki goodness. Needless to say, it was only a matter of time before I was attacked by plot bunnies, and sure enough, a few nights ago, my muse returned from vacation and gave me this idea.

That said, keep in mind that this is my first _Bleach_ fanfic, and so I apologize if the characters aren't completely IC.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

X

**The World on His Shoulders****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

He watched the sun descend on the west end of Karakura Town, painting the evening sky an array of colors and bringing about the end of a long day. The autumn air was cool against his skin, even with the extra source of warmth pressed up against him.

Eyes flickering away from the window, Ichigo Kurosaki took this opportunity to steal a glance at the petite body nestled against his own, seemingly fast asleep.

That was quick, he mused, smirking weakly and brushing away the stray black hairs that were matted to her face. It always surprised him, how soft her skin was, especially after everything it -- she -- _they_ -- had been through. His gaze flickered to the faint gash that marred her shoulder blade, remembering the events of the night that would forever change his life.

He felt a familiar pressure in his chest, knowing that there were others just like it, all over her, because of _him_.

His brows furrowed.

He had long ago lost track of how many times she had saved him, and risked her life for him. But it wasn't just her -- it was everyone he came into contact with. His friends, his family… why were so many people always putting their lives on the line for him, and following him into battle, ready to fight by his side? What had he done to deserve such bonds? All he ever seemed to do was put them in danger, and yet…

"Ichigo."

A familiar voice jarred him from his reverie, and it was then that he noticed the pale fingers curled around his wrist and the sharp indigo eyes staring up at him.

He looked away.

"You're awake."

"It's impossible to get any rest with your Reiatsu acting up, and I'm sure the others feel the same." She scoffed, though she seemed more concerned than irritated. She moved to sit up, holding his sheet against herself as she did so, and looked at him expectantly. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Just who do you think you're talking to?" She snapped quietly, but quickly regained her composure. "I have a theory." That sparked his interest, if only a little, and she used this chance to lock eyes with him before speaking once more. "I've known you long enough to know that your Reiatsu usually flares up like this when you're in the middle of a fight, or when something is troubling you. Obviously, you're not in the midst of battle right now, which only leaves option two."

She dropped her gaze when she noticed that she had his undivided attention. "Now, knowing you, you're probably blaming yourself again for everything that's happened, and for getting your friends involved in all this, and for not being able to protect everyone." Her grip on his wrist tightened some. "You're not invincible, Ichigo. No one expects you to be able to protect everyone at once, all the time. You're allowed to screw up, and make mistakes -- we all do, and as long as you learn from them and grow stronger because of them… it's okay."

"And as for your friends… they _chose_ this path. They _chose_ to fight alongside you because they _wanted_ to." Lifting her head, she gave him a reassuring smile. "So stop blaming yourself, already."

Ichigo blinked, staring down at her in surprise.

"Rukia…"

The shinigami girl made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and promptly tore her eyes away, cheeks tinged with pink.

"A-Anyway, that's basically all I wanted to say. Goodnight, Ichigo!"

Ichigo caught her by the arm before she could make a break for it (although, really, where to? His closet? His sisters' room? Her choices were very limited) and pulled her back, arms enveloping her in a tight embrace. She was too tired to put up much of a struggle, so she simply sat there, waiting for him to release her.

"Rukia," his voice was softer than usual, she noted, although it probably had something to do with fatigue. Neither had been getting enough sleep lately. "Thanks."

Instinctively, her body relaxed and she sunk into him, a tiny smile playing on her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Any time."

X

FIN

X

**-Hides-**

** What was I thinking? What the hell was that? Why did I write it? What was the point? DAMN YOU, PLOT BUNNIES!**

** I tried to keep them in character. Really, I did, but it is INCREDIBLY hard to do so when I'm not used to writing for a fandom for the first time, as I'm sure many of you know. **

** On a side note, I really don't know whether this could be classified as a drabble or a oneshot… it seems too long to be a drabble, though, and yet too short to be a oneshot.**

** Also… in case any of you are wondering, since it isn't exactly obvious… yes, Ichigo and Rukia are together in this fic. Actually, in the original draft I wrote, there was going to be a rather intimate (though nothing above a T-rating) scene at the end, but that didn't end up happening in the final draft because the conversation between them sort of took a different turn. So I just scrapped it… I'll probably use it for another fic, if I ever get around to writing it. **

** Also, this doesn't really take place at any specific time, so it's pretty much open for interpretation.**

** Anyway, my deepest apologies, guys. I know it wasn't that great, but even so, I'd really appreciate some feedback. Constructive Criticism is always welcome, although flames… not so much.**

** Please and thank you!**

_**-Lady Azura-**_


End file.
